


Gift Giving

by arcadian88



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 3- Soft, Eve being alive is overwhelming, F/F, Killing Eve Week, expansion on the toy store scene, introspective Villanelle, it's not the softest but I think it's soft, that was a soft scene right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian88/pseuds/arcadian88
Summary: Soft Villanelle in the toy store
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2020





	Gift Giving

Eve was here, she was alive. God, she was alive. Maybe this is what people who have near-death experiences feel. At first in the moment they feel like the world’s gone mute and it’s scary and weird. But then you wake up and it’s like you have a new lease on life, colors are brighter, sounds clearer, the city air of London never smelled so clean. It was also overwhelming and also scary and weird but in a better way than dying. Villanelle realized that when she shot Eve she felt like a part of her also died and she had been wandering in the world like a lost ghost until now. Villanelle rolled her shoulders as she walked down the street. London was making her feel dramatically poetic or maybe it was her new perfume. She hadn’t really wanted Eve to die but Eve had hurt her and whenever someone hurt Villanelle the usual response was to kill them. It had been a pattern. But there was nothing predictable about Eve. It was one of the things Villanelle loved about her. Loves about her. Dammit she still loves Eve. Even if Eve were dead, and ha! She’s not even that, but if she was Villanelle would still love her. Her love for Eve is and will always be present. 

Recently Villanelle read, okay skimmed, okay perused....Okay! Fine! Stole! (Villanelle preferred the phrase ‘permanently borrowed’) Attached: The New Science of Adult Attachment and How It Can Help you Find and Keep Love. It was on the nightstand of a lovely Spanish woman who ironically did not seem that attached to her husband. She learned that her love language was through gift giving. So she had decided to get Eve a gift. Something soft maybe. The lipstick was fun and the flowers were bold but she felt maybe after being shot people liked soft things, and with that thought process Villanelle entered the toy shop. The effect was immediate. It was as if life had been turned up to its highest frequency. Colors popped on every wall illuminated by panels of LED lights. The sunlight filtered through the windows and gave everything it touched a cheery glow. The noise. Squeaks, chirps, barks, jingles that played on repeat and children’s mouth noises was deafening. Edging her way through the aisle and attempting not to trod on any small feet Villanelle scanned the wall of stuffed animals. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a silver pink unicorn. There was also a spotted dog with sequins for spots. An elephant with a purple handkerchief around its neck. There were just so many choices. What did Eve look for in stuffed animals? Did Eve have stuffed animals as a kid? Picturing Eve even smaller than she was already made Villanelle smile. Her eyes drifted downwards and she was examining a killer whale when a small hand shot out in front of her. Following the small fingers led to a little boy. He yanked a crocodile with felt teeth and a red tongue from the shelf holding it tightly to his chest.

“It’s mine!” He screeches at her. Villanelle paused, about to yell back but he looked sticky and she was in a nice suit. So she settled for leaning down to his eye level glaring at him.

“Apparently that’s actually a very possessive term to use.” Villanelle informs him. “The last time I said that someone got shot.” Villanelle leans in closer and lowers her voice menacingly. “I was the one doing the shooting.”

The boy looked at her, his jaw hanging open and then as most people did when Villanelle threatened them he ran away screaming for his mother. Villanelle blinks and takes another lap around the store. An hour later Villanelle had narrowed down her options. A tie dyed bear, a yellow duckling or a frog. She actually has no idea why these particular stuffed animals are in her arms but the store has become too loud and bright and she needs to leave. 

“This place is psychopathic.” She murmurs trying to find the cashier register. 

“Would you like to make a talking bear?” 

A woman wearing a build a bear apron with too many pins was holding out a pink bear in a princess costume. Villanelle nodded and the woman showed her to the booth. Villanelle let the other toys fall away. This was Eve’s bear, she knew it. 

“I should have shot you in the head.”

“I should have shot you in the head and watched you die.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I couldn’t find you.” Her voice cracks a little and Villanelle presses on. 

“Admit it Eve, we are the same.”

“Admit it Eve, you wish I was here.” She hits the save button.

Villanelle pauses and adds softly, only to the bear in her hands.

“And so do I.” 

*******************************

Eve really needed a better home security system. This one was even worse than the house she had with mustache. Unable to help herself Villanelle explored. At first glance it seemed as though Eve had let everything go. Clothes were scattered about on various bits of furniture. Bits of rubbish could be found everywhere except the empty trash can. On further inspection Villanelle noticed an order to the chaos. The only dish that was clean was a single pot that also contained ramen packets which was possibly the only edible food in the vicinity. There was a stack of newspapers by the bed marked with wine glass stains. The TV was angled just at the right eye level for someone laying down on the bed. The bathroom was the only neat room and that was probably because it only contained the very basic items one needed to maintain a semblance of hygiene. Villanelle walked back through and stood surveying the place in its entirety. She smirked. Eve was surviving. Eve had survived Rome just like she had survived Paris. More proof that they were the same. 

Villanelle was trying to find a place to put the bear where it wouldn’t be lost and go unnoticed. Even though Eve was clever so far as Villanelle knew she hadn’t noticed her previous trip to Eve’s house involving her toothbrush, mailing shuffling and the banana. Ahh Eve’s bed. At a corner end of it was a pile of presumably clean laundry. When Villanelle sat down with a bounce the pile promptly slid off to the floor. Lying back she checked her watch. She was due at the back of the police station in 10 minutes to meet someone called Alfred for the bike and uniform. Rolling onto her side she nestled the bear under the covers. She likes to think that if she and Eve shared a bed they would have preferred sides. Eve on the left and Villanelle on the right. Villanelle scooted over to the left side of the bed and pulled Eve’s pillow under her head. She laid there picturing Eve lying next to her. Lying so close her entire central vision and periphery was taken up by Eve and her luscious curls. Like they were on the bus. The bus. Villanelle thought dreamily and rolled onto her back. 

Admit it Eve, you wish I was here. 

Tucking the bear back in and straightening Eve’s bed sheets Villanelle left the apartment with a little skip in her step.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long time debating over when she went to Eve's apartment to drop off the teddy bear. In this interpretation I am pretending that Villanelle went back to her hotel after the bus, got the bear and then went to Eve's apartment. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I have not read Attached (yet, maybe someday), I listened to someone talk about it on a podcast
> 
> I like the image of Villanelle skipping off to go murder the accountant


End file.
